


Cooking with Clues

by kdm13



Series: The Secret Life of Angus McDonald [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Kravitz doesn't come in until the last few paragraphs but he's still being tagged, dragon Angus, dragon!angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm13/pseuds/kdm13
Summary: Angus has a secret, and he's finally ready to share.





	Cooking with Clues

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to composeregg for some very nice beta. Angus's apron wouldn't be there without them.

When Taako agreed to teach Angus to cook, he hadn't expected, well... _this._ He would have written off the sound as Angus’s stomach if it wasn't so regular. And it wasn't like he’d never heard the sound before, just not from this source.

He tried to ignore it so he could focus on what else needed to go into the pot, but at this point, there wasn't much for either of them to do besides stir. His ear kept twitching towards the sound, too.

“Hey Ango, I didn't know that- I didn't know humans purred.” That's something he would have picked up on after spending a hundred years in a small ship with three humans on board, right? Right.

The purring stopped. So did Angus's stirring. “That's because, um. They don't, sir.” The kid refused to look up at him.

“Keep stirring, kid, don't want it to settle.” Taako took a breath and waited for Angus to follow directions. “So when were you going to say something? Why’d you lie to old Taako?”

“I didn't lie, sir. I'm still a flesh boy. You just never asked what kind.”

“I thought that sounded suspicious.” Taako stared first at Angus, then the food, and then back at Angus. He adjusted the heat without looking. “When were you planning on sharing that?”

“When the moment seemed right. Things are only just settling down.” Angus finally looked up at Taako. “I'm telling you now, aren't I? I can't purr in full human disguise. I needed to- I have to have the right insides for that, and it took a while to get it to match right.”

“So what are you?”

“That's a very rude question, sir. But it's easier if I show you.” Angus fidgeted a bit with the bottom of his apron. ”After we're done in the kitchen. I don't want to make a mess.”

Taako stared at him for a bit longer, but then relented. He could wait a little longer; he didn't want to ruin the food.

The only sounds in the room was the food cooking and the occasional instructions.

* * *

The food had turned out good, considering how distracted Taako was. Not fantastic, but better than anything the common masses could churn out. Angus was a quick study, and good at staying on task.

“So, um, there's enough space in the living room, but I don't want anyone to see.” Angus finally spoke up when they finished eating.

“Don't worry about that, I'll darken the windows.” Taako smiled, but couldn't quite get his ears to behave. They kept twitching every time he thought about what was about to happen, and had been the entire time they were eating.

Angus stood in the middle of the room and watched as the light from outside dimmed. It was fine for Taako, but humans couldn't see as well in the dark.

But then, Angus had already said he wasn't human.

“Sir, you might want to sit down.” And Taako didn't listen to anyone, but he still draped himself dramatically over the couch and waved for Angus to get on with it.

Get on with it he did.

The change seemed to happen slowly and then all at once. What started with a few scales popping up like gleaming freckles over Angus's face quickly turned into a transformation that Taako couldn't catch all of. He could almost hear a pop when it ended and there was a _dragon_ in his living room!

Taako rolled off the couch, arms flailing everywhere in a way sorely unbefitting a flip wizard such as himself. Next thing he knew, there was a wing draped over him. He scrambled to sit up, but he couldn't stop staring.

“I'm sorry, sir.” A head snaked around to look under the wing. “I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for months.”

“That's a big secret to keep from us.” Haha. Big. He's a _dragon!_ Oh my Jeffandrew!

Angus all but collapsed onto the floor; his wing felt like a blanket as it relaxed over Taako a bit more. “You're not mad, are you?”

Was he? He had to think for a second. “Nah. I get it. Nothing wrong with a few secrets so long as they don't hurt anyone.” Taako had secrets of his own. And it wasn't like this was another voidfish scenario. It still hurt, but it could’ve been worse. “Help me get some pillows together. I don't wanna move.” He reached out and snatched the one closest to him on the couch and rested his head on it. “Make a, uh, a pillow hoard.”

Taako couldn't read dragon face but he could still tell that Angus shot him a Look. So he blew a raspberry back.

Taako didn't know it was possible for a dragon to giggle.

* * *

When Kravitz got home an hour later, he found his boys sprawled next to each other on the living room floor, asleep. They took up the whole room, but it wasn't as if they were expecting guests.

Well, no reason he couldn't join them, so long as he was careful about it. He gently lifted one of Angus’s wings and backed into the space. He was glad Angus had finally figured out how to pass the information along; Kravitz didn't like having to keep that a secret from Taako.

When he was settled, he softly kissed Taako's cheek.

And he was surrounded by purring.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain likes to flit around a bunch and one day while reading fanfic I went from purring elves, to the How to Train your Dragon posts on tumblr comparing dragons to cats, to purring dragons. I'll leave the exact type of dragon up to you, beyond the fact that he's metalic. Natch.


End file.
